Goodnight and Goodbye
by accio-happiness
Summary: Just a very very short oneshot that I got an idea for. It's the last moments of Eleven and how much seeing Amy there really helped him deal with the transition of a new body. Just you know give it a read because I'm really crappy at explaining this.


_**Hello Fanfiction! I just recently watched the Christmas episode, which made me wail like a small little human that was dying inside. I'm not really sure what this is, but as I was coming down from my depression I watched a video and this idea hit me. I knew I needed to get it out even if I didn't really know what or why it was here. Read it if you'd like, and if you like it enough to let me know that's great too. It's pretty short, not much detail so yah know it's whatever. Anyway, hope you all are doing swell and happy holidays. ALSO if you want to watch the video I'll link it just below this note. I mean it's nothing mind blowing but it is what got me typing away so it's only fair to link it. **_

_** watch?v=GlbLRRFmom8**_

_**Goodnight and Goodbye**_

He didn't want to go, he never did though, but he knew when his time was up. He knew that this life, his eleventh or whatever form you wanted to call it had been a good one. Standing in the Tardis trying to convince Clara that this was a good thing, him getting a new look, that just because he had to go didn't mean he was really gone. Things always ended, sure, but with every end there was a new beginning. Even as the words of his last big speech flew out from him old mouth, one he would miss after all it had kissed so many great people, he still couldn't find it in himself to be prepared to leave. He had grown used to the square chin and the floppy limbs. The child inside of him and the anger that swelled were such nice equal levels, and oh, the fun he had with this body. The people he saved, and the people he met. It had been a good form, and he wasn't ready to part with it. He hadn't said goodbye to it yet, not officially. He knew it was coming, it always did, but he didn't want to go. He held up strong in front for Clara though, he didn't give into the emotions like last time, and he just let the regeneration happen.

The quick flash of ginger hair and the tinkling laughter of his fairytale girl made him pause and spin madly around. There she was, his Pond, a smile so big formed for one last time on this face. After all she was a face he never thought he would see again. One, who he had been thinking about for all that time she was away, and even more so with the crack in the wall from the Timelords. And here she was, one last time, just for him, always for him. Clara and the Tardis disappeared as he watched her, his Amelia. He thought that she was a projection, one the Tardis was doing just to please him in his final moments. He thought it was all unreal, but it didn't matter because it was still the face of the girl he longed so much to see and yet so desperately tried to avoid remembering. The girl who's glasses were still sitting on the Tardis console, waiting for him to pick them up and dust them off and take a look in some book. The girl who waited, the girl who ran away in the night with a madman in some box, was right before him where she would always belong.

Time moved even slower in this last few moments for him, but he dared not to move too fast, to not speed things up. Too afraid, so very afraid that whatever dream this was he would be wake up from if he moved too quickly. So his steps were measured as where hers, as if they were both mirroring one another. Her fingers, those soft pale little fingers which he had missed so much. And that face, the one that he would never forget, the one that felt like love and warmth, and was perfect for kisses on the forehead. The one that haunted him at night and made him try just a bit harder to be the best person she knew he could be. Right in front of him, right there reaching out and touching him. How fitting he mused to himself. The last face this face would ever see was the first one it ever saw, how beautifully poetic these last moment were for him. It didn't matter if she was real or not, she helped him see. She helped him say goodbye. This body's time was up. It had done all the exploring it could, had saved all the people it would, and its hearts had loved all the people it ever would. It was time to let this body get some sleep, time to give it a rest so it could go on and be in the dreams that it had always dreamed. It was time to go be with his Amy, and she, always the clever one, had helped him see that.

No longer was he afraid, no longer did he have a desire to stick around anymore. He had seen the last face he ever needed to with these eyes and it was time to say goodnight. Just like Amelia told him. He didn't look away from the face only he could see; he stripped off that bow tie and the ties that bonded him to this one glorious body. Then he stepped away without another thought or word, after all it was time. He let the regeneration take its full effect believing Clara would be able to handle herself. After all she was quite a clever girl, and maybe just maybe she'd have just as much fun as she did with him and the new version of himself. He was sure the world was in good hands, but now it was time for this oversized child to lay down his anger and go be with the people that had slipped from his grasp long ago. It was time to go back and be with a family he never imagined he had.


End file.
